The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIILAG-IV’. ‘PIILAG-IV’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIILAG-IV’ originated in 2010 from open-pollinated seed of Lagerstroemia ‘Chocolate Mocha’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,540) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. The cultivar ‘PIILAG-IV’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIILAG-IV’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2011 has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.